Et si c'était la Fin ?
by XSashabat
Summary: Lorsque vous étiez enfant vous avez déjà lu un livre qui racontait une fin triste? Ou joyeuse? Mais pour Ichigo et Orihime s'étaient bien une fin...


_Lorsque vous étiez enfants, avez vous déjà lu l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête? Avez-vous déjà lu un livre qui parlait d'un samouraï sans lame ?Mais la question que vous vous demandez le plus ,c'était" qu'est-ce-que c'est l'amour"?...Tout le monde disent que c'est pour les contes de fées ,mais ça pourrait-il qu'il peut exister dans ce monde? Un monde rempli de haine et de ténèbres? L'amour et la haine seront-ils capable de s'équilibrer dans une balance comme le yin et le yang ou comme le soleil et la lune ?_

Ichigo ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Ishida les avait trahis. Il les avaient trahit pour aller rejoindre son créateur ainsi que sa famille Quincy. Est-ce qu'il se rends compte que cette guerre entre Shinigami et Quincy mettait en jeux la vie de non pas que de sa ville ,mais celui de la planète toute entière entre de les mains de Juha Bach?

K-Kurosaki-kun...

Il la connaissait trop bien cette voix. Il l'adorait quand elle l'appelait. Peu importe, que si elle était fâchée ou heureuse ,il l'adorait. Cette voix appartenait à Orihime Inoue. Sa longue chevelure roux aux yeux violet en plus d'avoir un corps gâté par les Kamis, on peut dire qu'elle avait un grand succès auprès de la gente masculine. Ne connaissant pas ses parents et avoir un grand frère décédé lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans, on peut dire que c'était plutôt impressionnant que la princesse conservait la joie de vivre. Inoue était de nature gentille, douce et de ne pas faire du mal aux autres même à ses ennemis à part si elle est obligée de le faire. Oui on pourrait clarifier comme un rayon de soleil.

-... Donna Ichigo comme réponse.

Orihime, elle était tout simplement anéantie même si elle ne le montrait pas. C'était comme même dur, de se sentir faible et impuissant au point d'être incapable de rassurer ses amis. Et en ce moment, Orihime ressentait ça. Incapable de faire revenir la détermination de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Si il y avait au moins Kuchiki-san , elle aurait réussi. Elle était belle, forte, gentille et assez proche de Kurosaki-kun. La guérisseuse savait déjà que Kurosaki-kun l'aimait même si que le Shinigami remplaçant ne l'avait pas dit. C'était pourtant si évident. Et c'était mal...Mal d'aimer une personne qui est déjà amoureux d'une personne.

\- K-Kurosaki-kun...

\- Oui, Inoue?

\- Je...Je...

C'était trop dur. Elle était incapable. Orihime se sentait qu'elle était un poids. Un fardeau...C'était vraiment douloureux de ne pas être capable soutenir l' homme qu' elle était tombée amoureuse. Ichigo ne se doutait abosulement rien que l'avenir pourrait lui être cruel.

 _ **Est-ce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour l'avenir?**_

Peut-être...peut-être pas. Orihime n'étais que "Orihime" pour Ichigo. Cette femme n'était qu'autre que pour lui, son rayon de soleil, son moteur de la vie. Il n'était pas capable d'imaginer un monde sans elle. Inoue était comme sa mère. Sa mère...

 _ **Même après la mort, peut-on encore aimer cette personne ?**_

Tch. Encore des Quincys. Mais quand cette guerre va-t-il s'arrêter ? Les Shinigamis n'ont-ils pas le même objectif? D'anéantir ces putains d'Hollows!?Telle fut les pensées d'Ichigo. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre Orihime à l'abri. On dirait que le temps lui-même se foutait de lui.

\- Kurosaki-kun!

Grâce au cris d'Inoue, il avait eu la chance d'esquiver la première attaque de l'adversaire. Il avait essayé d'envoyer Getsouga Tensho mais inutile, l'ennemi l'avait contré et donna un coup d'épée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Ichigo avait lui-même réussi à le blesser. Aie. L'ennemi n'avait vraiment pas raté son coup. Malgré la blessure de l'épaule droite d'Ichigo, Il était loin d'être fini.

\- Inoue, ne reste pas là, c'est trop dangereux! S'écria Ichigo ayant réussi de repousser le Quincy pendant quelque minutes.

Les deux guerriers se battèrent devant une Orihime impuissante. Elle voulais tellement aider Kurosaki-kun. Lui prouver qu'une bonne fois pour toute elle n'était pas un poids. Être la causeuse des blessures, alors qu'elle même voulait guérir. Elle détestait tellement de le voir blessé. Elle était capable que de verser des larmes. Et de prier au bon dieu. Encore et Encore...

Le combat se déroulait toujours aussi sauvagement que rapidement. Merde, ce Quincy ne savait pas qu'Ichigo était si fort. Pas surprenant que sa Masjesté l'avait mis en tête du classement. Comment peut-il avoir tant de détermination? On dirait comme s'il voulait à tout prix cette nana...

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu essaye de te retenir toute ta force. Pourquoi ?Ah je sais c'est à cause de cette fille n'est-ce pas, provoqua le Quincy en pointant Orihime

Le serviteur de Juha Bach envoya des flèches bleues sur Orihime qui ne réussi guère grâce au bouclier des trois cieux. Mais Orihime n'avait pas prévu que l'ennemi apparaitrait derrière elle et l'aurait attaquée. Orihime ferma les yeux afin d'attendre la douleur arrive. Mais étrangement, , elle ne senti rien. La guérisseuse ouvra ses yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ce qu'elle voyait était horrible, effrayante, tous les mots ne pouvaient le clarifier. Là, le corps debout, les bras écartés, l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement était remplis de sang. Il l'avait protégée... Encore... Orihime ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter d'être gravement blessé par sa faute. Pourquoi s'est lui qui dois être blessé en la protégeant? La maîtresse des six fleurs voulait montrer au shinigami remplaçant qu'elle n'était pas un poids à porter, pas un fardeau pour les autres...

\- M-Merde, je t'avais dit de ne pas rester là , c'est trop dangereux...Inoue... La gronda Ichigo avant qu'il tomba du sol.

\- Kurosaki-kun! Chut, il ne faut pas que tu parle, tu es gravement blessé, recommanda Orihime en le rattrapant

Ce dernier se contenta de répondre par un vomissent de sang. Bien qu'elle cachait sa traumatisassions de voir ce spectacle, elle invoqua le Sôten Kesshun . Arigato Kami-sama de l'avoir laissé en vie. S'il n'avait...n'avait pas... La princesse de l' école d'Ichigo n'était même pas capable de finir sa phrase.

Ichigo se réatiblissait peu à peu. Dire qu'il n'est au moins réussi à la protégée, ce monde lui importait peu. Il voulait juste savoir qu'elle n'était pas en danger et qu'elle souriais.

\- Inoue...Il faut pas que tu épuise, je vais mieux maintenant

\- Kurosaki-kun , tu es encore blessé, attends encore un peu.

\- Mais, regarde tu vois que je vais mieux maintenant non, alors laisse moi finir ce combat.

Il se relevait avec difficulté. Il était faible et il le savait. Ce combat risque de se finir mal. Il le sentait. Il offensa à l'aide du Gestsuga Tensho noir. L'ennemi renvola dans les airs, un peu secoué mais étant comme même sur ses gardes. L'adversaire, même gravement blessé, était conscient. Comment !? Le combat recommencait à être féroce et rapide. Ça se voyait nettement qu'Ichigo perdait du terrain. Le Quincy était trop fort pour lui.

\- Kurosaki-kun!

Le grand frère de Karin et Yuzu s'était pris un coup qu'il l'envoya à terre. Il était gravement blessé, son épaule droit tait ensanglanté, la moitié de son kimono était déchiré. Le serviteur de Juha Bach enyoya finalement 4 flèches vers Ichigo avant de sombrer dans le sommeil infini. Il savait qu'il allais mourrir. Au moins, il aurait voulu au moins voir une dernière fois son sourire, son sourire si radieux...

Non, non, non, non ,NON! Pas encore! Orihime n'en pouvant plus, sauta sur Ichigo. Yokatta... Juste à temps.

\- O-Orihime... Parla Ichigo dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme, ORIHIME, NON!

Merde, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouter!? Il l'avait promis de la protéger!D'abord sa mère , maintenant elle...Non, il voulait pas le croire . Elle était juste blessée, oui c'est ça, elle était juste blessée...

\- N-Non c'est inutile... Kurosaki-kun... Abondonna Orihime.

Assis sur son Kurosaki-kun, les bras autours de son cou, les flèches l'avaient transpercée sur le ventre. Ce fût un miracle qu'elle reste encore consciente. Elle était heureuse. Oui, heureuse, qu'elle pleura de joie. Elle avait au moins réussi à protéger Kurosaki-kun. Oui, elle était fière d'elle. Ichigo, lui, avait perdu sa lueur habituelle de ses yeux .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bien et c'est tout ce qui compte, rassura la guérisseuse

\- Non mais tu t'entends, Orihime !? Tu est mortellement blessée, Merde! Tu ne peux pas...

Orihime le coupa la parole par un doux baiser. C'était son dernier souhait. Qu'il le sache. Qu'il le sache qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Quand à Ichigo, d'abord surpris , finit par y répondre au baiser. Il ne rêvait pas, il embrassait la fille qu'il aimait! Il était doux et tendre, ce baiser était le premier et le dernier qui scella leur amour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi!? Pourquoi la vie était-il injuste pour le Shinigami Remplaçant!? Il avait échoué de protéger sa mère et maintenant la fille qu'il aimait!

\- Je sais que tu m'avais fait la p-promesse de me p-protéger, mais pour une fois, pense à toi. Je veux que tu me promettre que tu vas vivre et tu sera le même garçon que j'ai rencontré et que je suis tombé follement amoureuse. Je suis désolée qu'on devra se quitter comme ça, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu es sain et sauf et c'est tous ce qui m'importe...commença à faiblir la petite sœur de Sora.

-Non, tu ne peux pas mourir ici, Inoue! Je t'aime! Tu m'entends!? Je ne serrais pas capable de vivre sans toi, Orihime...Finit par abandonner Ichigo.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire. Oui, elle était heureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorma pour toujours, elle reçu de nouveau un doux baiser d'adieux...

 _ **Si on avait 5 vies, on pourrais être née dans 5 pays différents, gouter à 5 plats différents**_ _ **et de tomber 5 fois amoureuse de la même personne**_


End file.
